The Adventure Of Johnathon Rice Meets The Powerpuff Girls
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: This is a 20th Anniversary story about the Powerpuff girls...… and me going on crazy adventure. but this is going be best one yet!
1. Chapter 1

Townsville is terrorized by criminals and villains. We're soon introduced to Professor Utonium who returns to his home where he attempts to create the perfect child using sugar, spice and everything nice. Little did he know that his experiment would soon become his most famous one of all.

But his experiment goes wrong when his mischievous chimpanzee, Jojo, collides with the Professor, making him accidentally spill Chemical X into the mixture, causing a massive explosion.

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Meet The _**Powerpuff Girls!**_

 ** _Once I head in_** Professor Utonium's House, I OPEN DOOR... I see nice house.. but I walk down to his lab, I saw him pass out. so I rush into him.

Me: OH GOD! DOC...… DOC WAKE UP!

After the explosion, Professor Utonium regains consciousness and finds ME trying to waking him he gets up looks at me.

Professor Utonium: Who are you...

Me: I'm Johnathon Patrick James Rice! Are you Professor Utonium?

Professor Utonium: um... yes! yes i'm am! so ummmmmmm

me: what going onnnnnnnnnnnnn

we finds something wired going on , the we before three tiny girls who introduce themselves as his creations.

?: HI

BOTH US: AHHHHHH

ME: who are they doc?

?: what yours names?

Professor Utonium: i'm Professor... Professor Utonium! Hello!

Me: The Names Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

girls: Hello Professor Utonium and Johnathon Patrick James Rice! is very nice to meet you!

Professor Utonium: is very nice to meet you too...so umm... what yours names?

?: well you made us! you should also name us?

me: doc... that's great idea!

Professor Utonium: Umm ok!...wow that's is so cool! now because you smart and leadership skills...….. I think I called you...Blossom!

?: (giggles)

Professor Utonium: aww how cute and bubbley! That's it! you will be my little bubbles! so we have blossom, bubbles and...…..

Me: I got it! she mean, rude, and beat shit up...….. buttercup! because...( laughing ) IT'S ALSO NAMES WITH B! IT'S BUTTER IN CUP! GET IT! ( laughing )

Buttercup (because it also begins with a B, Because I got it from joke I come up with, much to her displeasure and the first frown at me)

Professor Utonium: and together... you three prefect little...…. gifts! it's your birthday! Say want be my parther?

Me: YES SIR DOC !

Professor Utonium: Good! stay here with girls ok?

me: ok!

so he going to store to get gifts while I watch the girls for For mins...….. Hhen he return with gifts, he fell and Professor Utonium and I discovers quickly that his daughters have superpowers, including super speed and flight when he rushes out to get them presents and comes back, nearly tripping down the stairs, but with Blossom catching him and Bubbles and Buttercup catching the presents and opening them.

Me: doc...… you did it!

Buttercup: say thanks!

Blossom: thanks Professor!

Bubbles: this is best gift ever... dad ( kiss prof)

me and prof: Yes it is!

next ep...…...

me: oh hi i'm Johnathon rice from The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice series! I'm make this one for 20th Anniversary of the Powerpuff girls! SO I HAVE IDEA TO MAKE THIS STORY ABOUT ME MEETING THE THREE HEROIEN LITTLE GIRLS FOR FIRST TIME EVER...I don't own the powerpuff girls series it belong to Craig McCracken. But the adventures of Johnathon rice series own by me. so thank you everyone and don't forget comment , like it and rate it!


	2. Chapter 2

_[Scene: Daytime, Utonium house. An outside shot, followed by the Professor, indoors, in a large, unadorned room. He and Johnathon holds a pink paint roller in his left hand, instructing the girls behind him.]_

 **Professor:** Okay, girls, now watch me!

me: hold u-

 _He starts to paint the wall, but barely gets anywhere as the girls quickly outdo him, covering the walls in mere seconds. The Professor and I've_ _steps out from where he was standing, covered in pink, his figure outlined in white where he was standing. The girls all put their hands to their mouths in embarrassment as if they were saying "Oops" or "oh!". ]_

 _me: oh great.. now what?_

 **Professor:** I think you missed a spot!

me: oh well...….

 _[And with that, he paints over his face, just to amuse the girls causing them to laugh heartily, before heading off to clean up. me and him_ _returns fully cleaned off of the paint to move on with getting the furniture into the room.]_

 _me: holy shit!_

 **Professor:** Now we just have to put in the furnitu -

 _[Out on the hall, the Professor and I've turns around surprised, as the girls throw furniture into the room at super speed. As both enters, it is already laid out perfectly. The light shade that was thrown in is already on the ceiling, a bed is at the far back with a cover of pink, blue and green spread onto it with three pillows each for the girls. A vanity table with a heart-shaped mirror is stood a foot or two away from the bed, a few cupboards and dressers sit in the corner of the room near the door. A few shelves have some toys sitting on them filling the spaces. By the closet door, sits a pile of toys and a bedside table with a lamp on top is seen on the left side of the bed.]_

 _me: not bad girls... not bad at-_

 _Buttuercup: yeah, yeah yeah...…. be quite it Dummy!_

 _me: huhhhhhh goddammit._

 ** **Professor:**** Whoa-ho-ho! This looks pretty good! What do you think?

 ** **Bubbles:**** Mmm... I think it's a little dark.

 ** **Buttercup:**** Well, I like it dark.

 ** **Blossom:**** Some windows might be nice!

 ** **Professor:**** Yeah! I could see some windows right about ... here! I'll call a contractor tomor-

me: NONONONONONONONNONNONONNO!…...

 _[The girls pay no heed to the Professor, as their eyes turn a red hue. Outside the Utonium home, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces falling out on the front lawn. Back in the room, the Professor and I_ _hunched over, both them hairs scorched from the blast.]_

 _me: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...….. that hurt..._

 **Professor:** Or... that works, too! Who's hungry?

me; I...…. in... ( fell down and fainted)

bubbles: is he ok?

buttercup: naw he be fine.

blossom: I take good care of him until he wakes up..

 **Blossom:** Ready?

 _[The other two girls are also holding items.]_

 **Bubbles, Buttercup:** Ready!

 **Blossom:** Go!

[As Blossom flings slices of bread outward, the other two girls sling slabs of peanut butter and jelly at the flying bakery (Buttercup slinging the peanut butter, and Bubbles slinging the jelly, to be specific). The Professor turns around from the refrigerator, and ducks from the barrage. Each element meets perfectly together, as a heaping stack of PBJs land neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. then I saw everything ]

me: did someone make some...… PBANDJJJJJJJJJJ! I WANT SOME (8X)

BUBBLES: SURE JOHNATHON! come on in.

 _The girls use their heat vision again, set wide beam, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. The Professor moves into the scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwich's contents. The girls and me are_ silent _gasp and cover their mouths, but the Professor simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh.]_

[Nighttime, Utonium home. The Professor comes downstairs to the main level, drying his hands. while I getting ready for work at mayor office.]

me; Doc I got go work tonight...see you at 1 pm .

 **Professor: bye Johnathon...…** Okay girls, time for-

 _[The living room is a complete mess. Amidst the disorder, the three girls have fallen asleep. Blossom lies sleeping over a pile of books, Buttercup is zonked out on a pillow on the sofa with remote in hand, and Bubbles lies nestled up near her octopus and several sheets of paper and crayons. The Professor tilts his head and smiles.]_

 **Professor:** ...bed.

 _[Several scenes show the Professor getting the girls ready for bed. He washes Blossom's face with a rag, puts Buttercup in her nightie, and tucks Bubbles' octopus under her arm. She grins appreciatively in her sleep and nestles the toy closer. Professor tucks the girls in, and turns off the lights, closing the door behind him smiling sweetly all the way. He returns downstairs to attend to the mess. (animation goof: Octi is now amongst the pile.) Picking up books, he focuses on a piece of paper left on the floor, then smiles broadly. It is a drawing done by Bubbles, of the three girls and Professor, drawn crudely but adorable.]_

 _[Daytime, Utonium house. The Professor enters the girls' room, carrying three color-coordinated dresses with black belts.]_

 **Professor:** Wake up girls, time for school!

 **Girls (in unison):** What's school?

 _[Cut to an outside view of an elementary school building. A large sign outside reads Pokey Oaks kindergarten. Inside, a young, brunette lady with big blue eyes and modest brown dress hunches next to the three girls, with the Professor standing behind. She is obviously the teacher.]_

 **Teacher:** This is school! I'm your teacher, Ms. Keane, and this is where kids come to learn! See?

 _[The girls look anxiously. Seventeen kids are seen, chatting happily, doing various things from reading books to playing with trucks. One nondescript little boy walks up.]_

 **Boy #1:** Hey, you wanna play?

 _[The girls look uncertain for a moment at the boy, look to Ms. Keane for approval, who nods, then their faces light up in joy. They run off happily with him. The Professor doesn't seem to share their enthusiasm, and expresses his concerns to Ms. Keane.]_

 **Professor:** Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, cause they're really special. I mean really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?

 _[The girls have easily acclimated to the group; one would not notice them standing out at all. Ms. Keane shrugs him off.]_

 **Ms. Keane:** They'll be just fine, Professor. We'll see you at noon!

 _[Ms. Keane pushes the professor out the door as he looks back nervously at his girls.]_

 **Professor:** Okay, bye girls, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh bye!

 _[Ms. Keane shuts the door behind him. She then addresses the class. The Professor can be seen waving in the window nearest the door.]_

 **Ms. Keane:** Okay class, take your seats.

 _[A girl and a boy at one table gesture to Ms. Keane.]_

 **Girl #1:** Ms. Keane, can Blossom sit with us?

 **Girl #2:** Can we sit with Bubbles?

 _[A brown-haired boy, with a gruff Popeye-like voice, gestures at Buttercup. His shirt says "Mitch Rocks", implying but not stating his name. This is Mitch Mitchelson, one of the classmates seen in the show.]_

 **Mitch:** Can Buttercup sit over here?

 _[Ms. Keane walks over and places the girls at an empty table in the center.]_

 **Ms. Keane:** The girls can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone! (the class erupts in cheers) Now, let's begin!


End file.
